chocholate and ice cream
by hi aidi
Summary: orang selalu mengatakan ice cream and chocholate. tapi kalau Sasuke dia akan mengatakan chocholate and ice cream. karena dia punya cara sendiri untuk memakannya. so how is it? . BL, shonen-ai?, yaoi. fic lemon pertama saya. side story for my ice prince and ice cream and chocholate


**Chocholate and ice cream**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : M * muka ngenes engga percaya bisa nulis fic begini.**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya. Dosa tanggung sendiri.**

Ini lemon kecut. Alias masih lemon ke-lime-lime-an karena 'di' masih belum biasa bikin beginian. Menepati janji para reviewer yang meminta lemon.'di' ingatkan lagi dosa tanggung sendiri.

**Chocholate and ice cream**

Hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih, karena tak bertemu dengan sang kekasih seharian. Padahal hari ini, hari terakhirnya berada di Jepang. Besok dia akan berangkat ke Amerika dan akan tinggal disana selama tiga tahun. Jadi dia sungguh berharap bisa menghabiskan waktunya seharian bersama Naruto. Tapi lihat sekarang ini, dia hanya bisa duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menatap bosan siaran televisi.

Tadi pagi Naruto menelponnya mengatakan bahwa dia sibuk. Entah sibuk apa yang pasti dia tidak mau tau, karena tidak ada Naruto dia jadi bosan. Hah dia rindu aroma lembut _citrus_ dan jeruk dari badan kekasihnya, dia rindu kulit lembut nan kenyal kekasihnya, dia juga rindu dengan rambut pirang yang begitu lembut saat di elusnya. Dia rindu semua hal yang ada pada diri kekasihnya.

Puk

Sasuke menoleh cepat dengan muka berbinar cerah, berharap yang telah menepuk pundaknya adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini _aniki_?" Wajahnya kembali datar, saat melihat sang kakak sedang tersenyum geli melihat muka konyolnya -yang bukan Uchiha sekali. Hah salahkan saja Narutonya yang tidak mengabarinya hingga saat ini.

"Ehehe, hanya mengatakan kalau aku dan Kyuubi akan pergi kencan, jadi Naruto hanya sendirian di rumah." Ucap sang kakak dengan serigai terlukis di bibirnya, memberi sinyal yang semua orang tentu mengerti.

_Ah I know_. Kalau Naruto tidak mau bersama dengannya hari ini , dia yang akan memaksa Naruto untuk melakukannya.

"Ho, kalau begitu selamat berkencan _aniki_." Kali ini serigai kakak satu-satunya Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi menular pada Sasuke. Kedua kakak beradik itu menyerigai sadis, sambil memikirkan hal yang iya-iya bersama kekasih masing-masing.

"_Jaa ne_." Tangan kanan sang kakak melambai setelah tubuh itu berbalik.

"Yang lama ya _aniki_." Seru Sasuke keluar sama sekali dari sifat Uchihanya.

Dia segera berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya. Tak peduli dengan aturan bahwa Uciha harus tenang, tidak boleh tergesa-gesa bahkan saat kiamat sekalipun. Nah lo? Hah dia terlalu senang dengan rencana yang menari-nari di otaknya untuk bebeb tercinta.

.

.

Tok,tok,tok

Pintu diketuk dengan tidak sabar , hingga terdengar bunyi berisik yang sangat kentara dengan keadaaan hening kediaman Namikaze. Terdengar langkah tergesa-gesa dari dalam rumah, sebelum langkah itu berhenti di depan pintu.

"Sasuke?" Suara merdu yang sedari pagi dirindukan oleh Sasuke terdengar dari balik pintu, dan langsung memanggil namanya lagi, jangan-jangan Naruto sedang menunggunya. Ah dia jadi makin tidak sabar.

"Ya. Naruto cepat buka pintunya."

Cklek

Kepala kuning menyembul di pintu, sebelum tersenyum cerah ke arahnya. Kemudian sebuah pandangan yang _oh so wow_, menyapa indra penglihatannya. Sasuke hanya bisa cengo di tempat dengan mata melotot, membuat Naruto terkikik kecil. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke pelan, saat sang kekasih hanya menurut ,masih tak sadar dari kecengoannya.

"Suke." Suara Naruto membawa Sasuke kembali ke alam sadar. Kondisi ruang makan yang tertata rapi menjadi pemandangan pertamanya, lalu dapur yang berantakan serta secangkir besar _ice cream_ yang diletakkan di depannya. Sepertinya Naruto sedang mencoba membuat _ice cream_.

"Ini kau yang buat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Heran Naruto begitu rajin memasak, padahal biasanya menyentuh dapurpun si pirang itu tidak mau.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata biru jernihnya dan wajah memerahnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dia mendorong gelas tersebut pada ke hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke segera mengambil sendok yang terselip di antara _ice cream_ itu, kemudian mulai menyuapnya. Umh terlalu manis, tapi tak apa, dia akan memakannya selama itu buatan dari Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggilnya pelan pada sang kekasih yang menunduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto mengangkat wajah, matanya menatap takut pada Sasuke. Dia khawatir sang kekasih tidak suka _ice cream_ yang dia buat.

"Tidak enak." Perkataan Sasuke barusan, sukses membuat Naruto hampir pundung dipojokan karena usahanya membuat _ice cream_ seharian ini sia-sia. Ya dia tau kalau Sasuke pandai memasak, jadi mungkin masakannya sama sekali tak enak di lidah Sasuke.

"Sebegitu tidak enaknya yah?" Ucapnya dengan senyum kecut. Seharusnya dia memang tidak memberikan hadiah perpisahan berupa masakan.

Set

Cup

Naruto akan terus merutuki keputusan yang dianggap salah olehnya, namun bungkaman benda dingin, basah, dan lembut pada kedua buah bibirnya membuat matanya melotot tak percaya. Sasuke memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir Naruto sebelum melepasnya.

Serigai terpasang di wajah _aristokrat_nya saat Naruto hanya diam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Dia segera saja mengambil kesempatan, menyuapkan _ice cream_ itu pada Naruto kemudian kembali menempelkan bibir mereka.

Lidahnya menerobos masuk pada rongga lembab nan dingin, karena _ice cream_ pada mulut Naruto. Dia mengecap segala rasa yang ada pada pada kekasihnya itu, lidahnya mulai mengabsen deretan gigi yang sudah diyakini lengkap karena puluhan bahkan ratusan kali di terobosnya. Dia sedikit menekan lidah Naruto agar bergumul dengan lidahnya.

Sementara tangannya tampak tak menganggur, mulai menarik tubuh kecil Naruto hingga kini terduduk di atas meja.

"Ini baru enak." Ucapnya dengan serigai mesum.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto yang wajahnya memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah, karena mengumpulkan nafas. Juga pemandangan yang sedari tadi begitu mengundangnya. Uhh Naruto dengan _naked apron_ sungguh begitu membuatnya, yah sesuatu di bawah sana menegang cepat.

"Sa-sasu." Naruto mendesah sembari memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, apa Naruto sengaja menggodanya?

"Hm, kau merencanakan ini semua?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Naruto pelan. Yang ditanya hanya memejamkan mata ,menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

"Hadiah perpisahan." Lirih Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dia menahan tangan Sasuke agar tetap berada di pipinya. Tangannya yang satu lagi menarik kepala Sasuke agar mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mencium Sasuke dengan kaku, karena memang Sasuke yang selalu dominan dan dia hanya diam menikmati. Tapi ini perpisahannya dengan Sasuke, jadi dia ingin membuat Sasuke puas.

Sasuke tersenyum disela ciumannya, menyambut lidah Naruto yang menerobos mulutnya. Membiarkan seberapa jauh Naruto bisa bersikap _agresif_. Dibelainya pelan punggung telanjang Naruto untuk membuat gairah sang kekasih meningkat.

Namun mengingat Naruto yang hanya memakai _naked apron_ membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia membaringkan Naruto pada meja makan yang panjang itu, kemudian melirik pada ice cream yang masih mengeluarkan udara dingin. Dia menjilat bibirnya tak sabar memakan ice cream dari tempat favoritnya.

"Shhh, dingin Suke." Ucap Naruto antara mendesah dan kedinginan ,saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan makanan dingin itu pada lubang anusnya.

"Uh." Lenguhan Naruto terdengar saat jari Sasuke juga ikut masuk ke dalam anusnya. Lubangnya mati rasa namun juga nikmat di saat rasa dingin itu mengenai prostatnya.

"Tahan sayang." Bisik Sasuke lembut saat melihat precum mulai keluar dari penis Naruto yang menegang. Namun dia terus memasukkan _ice cream_ ke dalam lubang hangat Naruto , dia akan mengisinya hingga penuh.

Lagi-lagi dia tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Apron yang kini hanya setengah melekat pada tubuh Naruto, penis kecil yang menegak itu dengan lelehan precum yang terus mengalir serta lubang yang mengalirkan cairan berwarna putih kehijauan khas teh hijau. Naruto memang tahu kesukaannya.

Dia berjongkok menghadap lubang itu, dengan wajah tepat di depan lubangnya.

"_Itadakimasu_." Serunya sambil menjilat bibir, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada lubang itu.

Slurppp

Suara orang menyedot membuat Naruto menoleh ,setelah sedari tadi matanya terpejam.

Blush

Wajahnya memerah seketika saat melihat kepala pantat ayam itu berada di antara kedua selangkangannya, serta sensasi hisapan dan jilatan membuatnya merintih nikmat.

"A, ah,ahhhh, Suke." Dia mendesah makin keras saat lidah Sasuke mulai masuk ke lubangnya mengorek _ice cream_ yang mencair itu, agar terus mengalir kekerongkongannya. Memikirkan itu saja sukses membuat Naruto mengalami orgasme pertamanya.

"Uh, hah,hah."

Nafas memburu Naruto tak di pedulikan oleh Sasuke , dia terlalu asyik menikmati makanan yang terhidang di depannya. Hah memikirkan ice cream yang mencair di lubang Naruto, menunjukkan seberapa hangatnya lubang itu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin mengeras dengan cepat. Namun dia tak ingin terburu-buru, karena _ice cream_ yang sedang dijilatinya itu masih begitu nikmat. Dia memang paling suka memakan coklat yang berisi _ice cream_ ini. Ya dia suka saat kulit kecoklatan Naruto mengalirkan makanan favorit sang kekasih. Ini lah yang namanya _chocholate and ice cream_ baginya.

"Ahh, ahh,ah." Naruto kembali menggerang hebat saat Sasuke menghisap semua _ice cream_ yang tersisa di anusnya.

"Suke." Lenguhnya manja, dia memeluk leher sang kekasih yang telah selesai dari makannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, saat Sasuke mulai menghisapi leher jenjangnya. Memberi akses lebih pada sang kekasih untuk memberi tanda kepemilikan lebih banyak pada tubuhnya.

"Ahn,ah,ahhh."

Tangan pucat itu juga tak mau diam mulai bergerak memanjakan puting coklat muda yang sudah mengeras itu, menghasilkan lenguhan yang semakin kencang dari Naruto.

Naruto memegang erat leher Sasuke, mencoba menenggelamkan lebih pada dadanya. Saat mulut sang kekasih menggantikan kerja jemari _alabaster_ itu. Tangan yang lain juga tak tinggal diam, mengelus mengawang pucuk puting itu membuat Naruto mengerang meminta lebih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai mencubiti puting itu, sementara lidahnya masih asyik dengan puting satunya.

Naruto mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan tatapan berkabut. Mata biru indah itu telah diselimuti nafsu.

"Su-suke _please_."

Mendengar permohonan Naruto Sasuke menyerigai, itu yang dari tadi di tunggunya. Namun dia ingin lebih dari itu.

"Ehm, _keyword honey_." Dia mengelus pipi Naruto lembut.

Uh Sasuke selalu saja begitu, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sukeh, _please enter my pussyhole with your big cock, and fully my hole with your sperm_." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke menyerigai, segera saja mencium Naruto ganas. Sementara satu jarinya sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto, membuat si empunya mulai bergerak tak nyaman dengan kehadiran benda asing itu.

"Uh." Rintih Naruto di sela ciuman saat jari kedua Sasuke mulai masuk bergerak dengan gerakan menggunting , membuka jalan untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Jleb

Jari ketiga masuk, bergerak membuka selebar yang ia bisa pada lubang sempit itu. Untung saja _ice cream_ tadi membuat pelumas tak di perlukan lagi.

"Uh." Naruto melenguh nikmat saat jari Sasuke berhasil mengenai _sweetspot_nya.

"La-lagi."

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto dan melumat bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, sementara tangannya terus bergerak menumbuk prostat Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang makin mengganas melepaskan hasrat melenguhnya dengan mencium Sasuke.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangan Naruto pada celananya membiarkan Naruto beraksi untuk membuka resleting celananya.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak perlahan menarik turun resleting celana Sasuke, setelah sang kekasih terlebih dahulu melepas sabuk dan kancing celananya. Kaki jenjangnya menurunkan celana Sasuke dengan sebelah kakinya.

Sasuke menarik jemarinya keluar, membuat Naruto memberenggut tak suka saat lubangnya terasa kosong. Namun dia tahu sesuatu yang berkedut , berurat dan besar akan menjadi penggantinya.

Tangan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke sementara sang kekasih memposisikan diri di depan surga kenikmatannya.

"Arghhh." Naruto menjerit saat rasa sakit itu kembali menderanya. Berapa kalipun melakukannya rasa sakit itu tetap ada.

"Stt, tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Dia berdiam membiarkan Naruto membiasakan diri dengan kehadirannya. Tangannya meremas barang Naruto pelan. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Naruto.

Sasuke bergerak pelan saat Naruto mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Uh,ah,ah,ahhhh." Lenguhan Naruto makin menjadi saat gerakan Sasuke yang pelan menjadi cepat apalagi saat benda tumpul besar itu menumbuk prostatnya.

"Ahhhh."

"Ahhhhh,ahh." Lagi-lagi Naruto mengalami ejakulasi saat Sasuke menumbuk _sweetspot_nya ganas.

Berdiam sebentar, menunggu Naruto kembali siap. Dia melumat bibir mungil itu lagi , kembali mengajak bertarung lidah mencoba mencari pemenang yang jawabannya sangat klise - tentu saja seme yang menang.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Sasuke melenguh, kembali menyodok lubang sempit yang mulai berbunyi becek itu.

"Ah,ahh,ahh, Suke." Penis itu kembali menegang dan mengeluarkan precum, Sasuke melahap penis itu dengan hikmat membuat si pirang mengerang frustasi karena lagi-lagi dia akan sampai. Lelehan saliva mengalir deras pada sudut bibirnya karena rasa nikmat yang terus menderanya.

"Ahhhhhh." Lenguhan panjang menyertai keluarnya sperma di dalam mulut pemuda raven, yang tentunya di terima dengan senang hati olehnya. Dia terus menghisap penis itu, mencari sisa benih Naruto yang mungkin tersisa.

"Su-sudah Suke." Ucap Naruto lemah, dia sudah tak sanggup kalau terlalu lama.

"Berbalik Naru-_chan_."

Naruto hanya mengangguk menuruti kemauan sang kekasih, dia turun dari meja dan membungkuk sembari memegangi tepian meja. Memperlihatkan lubang kemerahan yang telihat begitu becek dan mengundang.

Glek

Sasuke meneguk ludah tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggoda iman.

Jleb

"Ahhh." Satu hentakan keras berhasil membuat penis Sasuke tertanam pada lubang Naruto dan mengenai _sweetspot_nya. Membuat Naruto mengerang karena penisnya kembali berdiri tegak.

Dengan beringas Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya , sembari memegangi pinggang Naruto agar tak ikut terdorong ke depan. Suara lenguhan terus mengisi keheningan di ruang makan itu, juga cairan sperma dari Naruto yang mengotori lantai dan meja. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengalami orgasme.

Kedutan kesekian kalinya pada dinding rektum Naruto membuat Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar. Dia mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Lenguhan dari kedua insan itu kembali terdengar, lubang Naruto kini di penuhi oleh cairan Sasuke yang bahkan merembes keluar melalui celah kecil pertemuan dua benda yang seperti kunci dan gembok itu.

Naruto memandang sekeliling sembari menormalkan nafasnya.

_Uhh kotor sekali bagaimana membersihkannya_.

Batinnya frustasi saat melihat cairannya berceceran disana-sini. Hah sepertinya setelah melayani sang kekasih dia harus segera membersihkan ini semua. Sebuah dorongan membuatnya berjengit panik. Penis yang belum di keluarkan dari anusnya itu kembali didorong oleh sang kekasih.

"Suke, sudah yah." Ucapnya lemah. Namun sang kekasih malah menyerigai mesum.

"Belum Naru-_chan, _ malam masih panjang." Pemuda itu berujar santai.

_Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk_

Batin Naruto horror. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan besok untuk sekedar mengantarkan sang kekasih ke bandara_. Ah Teme menyebalkan_.

Ronde kedua dimulai.

**FIN**

Err *mandang horror ni cerita. Engga nyangka bisa bikin cerita yang eksplisit kaya gimana. Oh may. Emm sudah cukup asem kah. Gomen kalau bikin Naruto terlihat Uke banget, tapi 'di' suka itu. Hahaha sperma yang meleleh dari uke. Aih apaan sih. 'di' belum ahli bikin beginian, ini yang pertama secara eksplisit gini.

Jadi adakah yang bersedia memberikan review pada fic saya ini?

**Review please**


End file.
